1. Technological Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of wireless networks, and specifically in one implementation, to apparatus and methods for providing wireless network coverage within vehicles or other moving objects. Various disclosed embodiments extend and enhance wireless network systems to inter alia, accommodate the dynamic and fluid requirements of vehicular and/or other mobile network connectivity.
2. Description of Related Technology
Wireless networking technologies enable wireless devices to connect to one another. One common application for wireless technology is to provide network access to devices that are within a coverage area of a wireless network (e.g., WLAN, or wireless LAN) that is connected to the Internet. One such technology is Wi-Fi™ (IEEE Std. 802.11), which has become the de facto standard for wireless networking in consumer electronics. Wi-Fi enables multiple interconnected Access Points (APs, also commonly referred to as “hotspots”) to provide coverage areas ranging from those as small as local coffee shops or residences, to entire corporate and academic campuses.
Commercially, Wi-Fi provides high value services in, for example, airports, hotels, and restaurants. Businesses and/or promotional events often provide Internet service to attract customers. Artisans of ordinary skill in the related arts will readily appreciate that typical wireless APs have an effective connectivity range on the order of one hundred (100) feet, depending on factors such as the presence or absence of buildings or other structures (and their materials of construction), and other interfering emitters. Large coverage areas can be formed by grouping together a number of APs with overlapping coverage.
Vehicular Wi-Fi is a current area of interest for network providers. Existing solutions for vehicular Wi-Fi hotspots are coupled to either a satellite or cellular network for backhaul access. Unfortunately, while satellite and cellular networks can provide service over large coverage areas, they offer significantly less bandwidth than Wi-Fi. For example, practical implementations of existing cell technology cannot support more than 50 Mbps in the downlink and 20 Mbps in the uplink direction; in contrast, Wi-Fi supports 200 Mbps in the downlink and 50 Mbps in the uplink. Satellite technology provides even lower data rates than cellular. Consequently, satellite/cellular backhauls have inherent data bottlenecks that significantly limit the end user experience e.g., browsing videos, surfing the Internet, etc. This problem is exacerbated in multi-user environments; e.g., when multiple users (e.g., passengers) within the vehicle are each attempting to access external networks via a common (vehicular-centric) interface such as an LTE modem built into the vehicles infotainment or telematics system. Multiple passengers are each vying for access to the common, limited bandwidth “data pipe” (such as via their respective smartphones/tablets), as is the vehicle telematics system for functions such as navigation imagery, streaming Internet music, concierge services, etc.
Moreover, from a service provider perspective, both satellite and cellular networks are very expensive to deploy, upgrade, and maintain.
From a consumer standpoint, existing solutions for vehicular Wi-Fi that require a cellular/satellite backhaul provide marginal benefits (if any) over e.g., direct cellular network connectivity (such as e.g., LTE), and often require a subscription service to the more expensive backhaul networks, when compared to the relatively cheaper services of e.g., in-home cable network data services.
Moreover, users riding in vehicles are often rendered wholly or partly “unproductive” by virtue of limited bandwidth of the cellular/satellite backhaul, spotty coverage or dropouts, etc. Millions of person-hours are wasted each year in the U.S. by people riding in vehicles (especially when stuck in traffic or the like) who could otherwise be productive if high-bandwidth service was in fact available to them.
To these ends, solutions are needed to extend and enhance wireless network coverage within moving vehicles. Specifically, solutions and improvements would enable network providers to support Wi-Fi bandwidths within vehicles, preferably with minimal outlays of capital and/or network infrastructure, and with substantial flexibility.